Scarecrowella
Scarecrowella is the 28th episode of the D'Ocon Mumfie series. Plot After reading the story of Cinderella, Scarecrow is invited to The Queen of Night's royal ball, but little does he know many events similar to the Cinderella story will happen to him. Summary (Contains spoilers) Mumfie lays in his bed as Scarecrow reads him Cinderella. Mumfie says the story is wonderful, but Scarecrow says that the events don't happen in real life. Mumfie asks if it would be wonderful if they did happen, and Scarecrow says he thinks it would. Scarecrow then says he'll go to sleep now, and drinks his third cup of hot chocolate for the day. Mumfie gets concerned and thinks all the hot chocolate won't make him sleep well, but Scarecrow assures that things will be okay, and the two go to sleep. We then cut to Scarecrow waking up after hearing loud knocking on his door. Smidgen hands him a royal invitation to The Queen Of Night's ball. Scarecrow then shows and reads it to Mumfie, who wants to wear his special pink jacket to the ball. Scarecrow says he has nothing to wear, so Mumfie tries to find him something to wear, but he only finds multiple pink jackets. Scarecrow now knows how Cinderella felt when the same thing happened to her, but Mumfie points out she had a fairy godmother. Scarecrow says that it would only happen if it were a fairy tale, but Mumfie tells him that if he wishes hard enough, he might go to the ball. Scarecrow then says he won't go, and Mumfie says he'll do the same, until Scarecrow points out to Mumfie that he has the right clothes to wear, to which Mumfie comments that without Scarecrow at the ball, it wouldn't be fun. Pinkey then knocks on the door and shows off a special dress her mother gave her. Mumfie and Scarecrow think she is beautiful, to which Pinkey responds that her mother called the dress a thing of beauty, and asks the others why they aren't dressed, since they will be late. Mumfie and Scarecrow tell her that they aren't going, to which Pinkey responds that it wouldn't be fun if she goes by herself. Scarecrow tells Pinkey and Mumfie to go on, since he was tired anyway, and everyone except Scarecrow leaves for the ball. Scarecrow then tries to sleep on his bed when he is awakened by Eel's flash of light. As the Fair Eel Godmother, she wants to use her electricity to remove any gloom Scarecrow has, since he doesn't believe in fairy tales. The Fair Eel Godmother uses her magic so that Scarecrow can go to the ball in fancy clothes, and get transported there via a pumpkin carriage led by You-Are the Reindeer. Eel comments that the job gives her a charge to make wishes come true. At the ball, Scarecrow comes into the room and gets everyone's attention, and the Queen of Night asks her to dance with her, and Scarecrow feels honored to do so, until the clock strikes twelve. Scarecrow says he has to leave, but the Queen of Night tells him to come back so she can know his name, but the only thing he leaves behind is his top hat. Scarecrow then arrives at Mumfie's cottage and says that it was the best night of his life. The next day, Mumfie tells Scarecrow what happened at the ball. Mumfie doesn't know that Scarecrow was the mysterious dancer until Bristle shows up with the top hat. Everyone gets a turn to try it on, and it turns out the hat was Scarecrow's. Bristle says that Scarecrow is going to be king now, and he thinks it's a good idea. He tells Mumfie that he will visit them to go on adventures, but Bristle says that visiting is restricted to the third Thursday of every other month and that adventures are prohibited. Scarecrow then asks Bristle if he can still scare crows, but Bristle says it's not a good job for a king. Scarecrow gets upset over this and doesn't want to be king... ...and wakes up from his bad dream still screaming about how he doesn't want to be king. Scarecrow tells Mumfie all about the bad dream, and realizes that too much hot chocolate can give you nightmares. Trivia * You-Are's line, "Did someone say taxi?" when he appears is a reference to what he said in Mumfie's White Christmas when meeting Scarecrow and Pinkey. * Every character that had appeared in the series so far before the episode was made (excluding Santa Claus and Blue Bird) all show up at the ball. This is possibly because this was made to be the series finale. However, The Jingle Bell was the last episode aired on Fox Family. This episode was also the last one shown in order on Nick Jr. in the UK. The same channel also aired "The Guest" and "Reindeers Keep Dropping On My Head" after "A Foggy Day" and "When You Wish Upon A Tree" and also aired "Aiming For The Moon" and "The Music of Spring" after "Mind Over Manners" and "Bristle's Blues". * This episode lampshades that Mumfie has a limited wardrobe. Gallery Tumblr mzbbsax8Q01rtv797o4 500.jpg|Scarecrow dancing with the Queen of Night. Category:Episodes